Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray)
| episodes = 6 films | discs = 7 6 (2016 reissue) | time = 685 minutes (NTSC) 677 minutes (PAL) | director = various | date = (reissue) | rating = | language = English (7.1 Dolby TrueHD) | subtitles = English, French, Spanish, Portuguese (Region A) Arabic, English, Croatian, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, French, German, Italian, Norwegian, Portuguese, Spanish, Swedish (Region B) | dubbed = French, Spanish (DD Mono, Region A) French, German, Italian, Spanish (DD Stereo, Region B) | date2 = | reference = (Region A) (Region A reissue) (Region B) | year = 2270s-2293 | cover2 = Original Motion Picture Collection Region B UK box final.jpg }} The Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection is a Region A Blu-ray Disc box collection featuring the six ''Original Series'' films. Each film, based on the theatrical cut in each instance, has been digitally remastered in high-definition, and presented in 7.1 Dolby TrueHD sound. It was in this collection that the Blu-ray versions were for the first time released, before the films saw subsequent individual roll-outs. This marks the first time that has been released in its theatrical format since VHS. required extensive restoration to feature in this release – director Nicholas Meyer noting that the original negative "was in terrible shape". This also marks the first time that has been released in its original theatrical aspect ratio of 2.35:1. Each film includes an embedded Library Computer – a trivia feature using Blu-ray's Java function. Each disc came packaged within in its own standard plastic slimline snapcase. The hardboard slipcase box itself was protected by a transparent plastic slipover cover on which the texts were imprinted, whereas the lenticular, holographic picture was imprinted on the box. The Canadian English/French bilingual release, was issued with a slightly re-designed slipover cover. Discounting other foreign language imprints, there is at least one variant Region A English-language slipcover known to circulate. While the other Region B releases adhered to the format as issued in Region A, the UK release differed in this respect that it dispensed with the plastic slipover cover, instead having all the texts imprinted on the box, as well as lacking the holographic character of the box picture. Initially, the UK release was being solicited as having all seven individual discs being packaged within one standard plastic snapcase. Region A saw a reissue in February 2016, now with all discs packaged within one standard plastic snapcase featuring new cover art, and with the bonus disc left out. In order to capitalize on the fervor surrounding Star Trek s 50th anniversary, issues from 14 June onward ( ) were additionally packaged in a carton slipcase where the gold embossed event was prominently featured. File:Original Motion Picture Collection Region B UK box.jpg|UK Region B solicitation cover File:Original Motion Picture Collection Canadian Region A box.jpg|Canadian Region A release File:Original Motion Picture Collection box variant.jpg|Variant Region A slipcover File:Original Motion Picture Collection box 2016 reissue.jpg|2016 Region A reissue While in some cases marketed as region-restricted, this release is in actuality region-free as this has increasingly become commonplace for the Blu-ray format. Contents With the exception of the Motion Picture, which, apart from the deleted scenes, only included newly made special features, all other films have also carried over the special features originally made for the 2002-2005 "Special Edition" DVD collection, albeit in standard definition, alongside the newly made high definition ones. Somewhat ironically, the near-concurrent DVD counterpart of the collection does not have the archival features included on its release, only the newly made ones. ;* - new for this release ;† - in HD *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman * *''The Longest Trek: Writing the Motion Picture'' *† *Special Star Trek Reunion *† *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind V'Ger'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *Deleted Scenes *Storyboards *Trailers† and TV spots *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Manny Coto * *''James Horner: Composing Genesis'' *† *''A Tribute to Ricardo Montalban'' *† *''Collecting Star Trek's Movie Relics'' *† *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind'' Ceti Alpha VI *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''Captain's Log'' *''Designing Khan'' *Original interviews with DeForest Kelley, William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, and Ricardo Montalban *''Where No Man Has Gone Before: The Visual Effects of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' *''The Star Trek Universe: A Novel Approach'' *Storyboards *Theatrical trailer † *Commentary by Leonard Nimoy, Harve Bennett, Charles Correll, and Robin Curtis *Commentary by Ronald D. Moore and Michael Taylor * *''Industrial Light & Magic: The Visual Effects of Star Trek *† *''Spock: The Early Years *† *Star Trek and the Science Fiction Museum Hall of Fame *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''Captain's Log '' *''Terraforming and the Prime Directive '' *''Space Docks and Birds of Prey '' *''Speaking Klingon'' *''Klingon and Vulcan Costumes'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind the Vulcan Katra Transfer'' *† *Photo galleries *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer † *Commentary by William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy *Commentary by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman * *''Pavel Chekov's Screen Moments'' *† *''The Three-Picture Saga'' *† *''Star Trek for a Cause'' *† *''Starfleet Academy: The Whale Probe'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''Future's Past: A Look Back'' *''On Location'' *''Dailies Deconstruction'' *''Below-the-Line: Sound Design'' *''Time Travel: The Art of the Possible'' *''The Language of Whales'' *''A Vulcan Primer'' *''Kirk's Women'' *''From Outer Space to the Ocean'' *''The Bird of Prey'' *Original interviews with Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner, and DeForest Kelley *''Roddenberry Scrapbook'' *Featured Artist: Mark Lenard *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer † *Commentary by William Shatner and Lisabeth Shatner *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman * *Star Trek Honors NASA *† *Hollywood Walk of Fame: James Doohan *† *''Starfleet Academy: Nimbus III'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *Harve Bennett's Pitch to the Sales Team *''The Journey: A Behind-the-Scenes Documentary'' *Makeup Tests *Pre-Visualization Models *''Rockman in the Raw'' *''Star Trek V'' press conference *''Herman Zimmerman: A Tribute'' *Original interview with William Shatner *''Cosmic Thoughts'' *''That Klingon Couple'' *''A Green Future?'' *Deleted Scenes *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailers † *TV spots *Original theatrical aspect ratio of 2.35:1 *† *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn *Commentary by Larry Nemecek and Ira Steven Behr * *''Tom Morga: Alien Stuntman'' *† *''To Be Or Not To Be: Klingons and Shakespeare'' *† *''Starfleet Academy: Praxis'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''The Perils of Peacemaking '' *''Stories from Star Trek VI **''It Started with a Story **''Prejudice'' **''Director Nicholas Meyer'' **''Shakespeare & General Chang'' **''Bring it to Life'' **''Farewell & Goodbye'' *Conversations with Nicholas Meyer *''Klingons: Conjuring the Legend'' *''Federation Operatives'' *''Penny's Toy Box'' *''Together Again'' *''DeForest Kelley: A Tribute'' *Original cast interviews *Production gallery *Storyboards * Convention Presentation by Nicholas Meyer *Trailers † Star Trek: The Captains' Summit A bonus disc, in HD, featuring a 70-minute round table discussion between William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Patrick Stewart, and Jonathan Frakes, chaired by Whoopi Goldberg. External link * |next2= }}